


早安哥谭 / Good Morning, Gotham

by blurryyou



Series: incogneat-oh短篇翻译 / incogneat-oh one-shots [7]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Gen, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryyou/pseuds/blurryyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr点文。</p>
            </blockquote>





	早安哥谭 / Good Morning, Gotham

**Author's Note:**

  * For [incogneat-oh](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=incogneat-oh).
  * A translation of [Good Morning, Gotham [drabble]](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/77204) by incogneat-oh. 



> 授权 / Permission:  
> Hi! I’m sorry for the late reply, I’ve had a lot to catch up on :)  
> First, thank you! I’m glad you like my writing. And secondly, I don’t mind if you want to translate my work, but please do link back to my page/credit me!  
> Thank you! <3

 

“——然后我们今天有幸邀请到亿万富翁、社会名流Bruce Wayne的两个小儿子……Wayne集团的娃娃脸CEO，年仅17岁的Timothy Drake-Wayne，还有Wayne家族最新成员，Wayne先生十岁大的 **亲生儿子** Damian。感谢二位小绅士今天来到我们的节目中作客。”

“这也是我们的荣幸，Poppy。”Tim说。他这是在睁着眼说瞎话，比起参加《早安哥谭》节目，充当他们今天早晨吹捧的特邀嘉宾，他有更重要的事情要做。但他早就应该明白绝对不能对Bruce的威胁等闲视之。

Damian坐在他身边，一本正经地穿着衬衫套着名牌帽衫。脚上是他最喜欢的一双鞋，蓝黄白相间的颜色，个头几乎和Damian的头一样大。这孩子竟然没有摆出一副横眉冷对的表情，简直是个奇迹。不过Tim打赌他只能坚持五分钟。

Tim自己穿着开领衬衫外罩深蓝色运动西服，牛仔裤搭配崭新的、白得瞎眼的帆布鞋。百分百契合的WE少年CEO形象，附赠一套腿部支架。拐杖被放在他身边，以符合美学的角度斜倚在沙发上，也一丝不差地暴露在演播间每一台摄像机的镜头范围内。谢天谢地他不是真的处于脊柱损伤的恢复期——这里的沙发可一点儿也没有在电视里看起来那么舒服。

“——是怎样的呢，同著名的Bruce Wayne一起生活？”

糟糕。这个问题是问他的吗？Damian也在一脸期待地抬头看着他，所以Tim笑了起来，同时心里暗自希望笑声没有自己听起来得那么尴尬。他没有看向摄像机镜头，而是看着Poppy说：“呃，我们眼中的Bruce和其他人看到的完全不是同一个人，我觉得我们几个孩子都会同意我这种说法。他是个很风趣的人，但一旦涉及到为人父亲这件事，他就会变得特别严肃。大家都知道他有多么坚定，这不是秘密。所以如果他下定决心的话……”

她聚精会神地点头微笑，等了一会儿，然后继续。“我是这么理解的，在他的所有孩子当中——”（这时她瞄了一眼提词器）“——Richie、Cassandra，还有，啊，已故的Jason Todd，以及你们两位……在来到Bruce Wayne家庭之前都是家里的独生子女。”

 **她问的这不叫问题** ，Tim想。但他还是说：“是的，没错。”

Poppy亮出露出一口白牙的灿烂笑容，说：“那么这种转变一定非常大吧，从原本的小家庭到——”

“孤儿。”Tim纠正她说。依然非常礼貌，但夹杂了 **一丝丝** 高冷。“我们此前都是孤儿。”

“当然，是这样。”她的笑容几乎一点儿都没受影响。“然后成为这样一个大家庭，尤其是这样广受公众关注的家庭的一员。你能告诉我们感觉是怎样的吗？”

“呃，”Tim说。“晚餐热闹多了。”

Poppy听到这里大笑起来，Damian也在旁边点点头。

“不过严肃来说的话，”Tim继续往下说。因为很明显Damian不打算说话。在所有时候这小子选择今天这时候保持沉默……“感觉。感觉很好，能够身处这样一个热闹的大家庭之中。我的爸爸和妈妈没有多少亲戚朋友，所以我小时候节日总是过得很安静，只有我们三个人庆祝。而现在好了，一切都变得更加热闹。而且我从小就一直很想要一两个兄弟姐妹。”

“那么Damian你呢？”Poppy模仿着小孩子的声音甜甜地问道，Damian肯定会为此摔坏什么东西，等节目结束之后。“你怎么看待呢，有哥哥姐姐这件事？”

哦天哪。

Damian歪着脑袋，完全就是一副十岁小朋友沉思中的样子。“还不错吧，我猜。”他说。“他们比我某些朋友的哥哥姐姐酷多了。尽管我们有时候会吵架。”

真是…… **小孩子** 的回答。Tim都要被他震惊了。

慢着，Damian竟然 **有朋友** 吗？

Poppy哈哈哈地发出舞台上那种夸张的笑声，说：“我相信家人之间吵架是很正常的。你愿不愿意举个例子，让观众们了解一下Wayne家中日常的争吵是怎样的情况？”

Tim赶在Damian说话之前，飞快地一手环住那孩子。“好吧。”他用饱受折磨的语气说。“坐在这里的Damian喜欢开玩笑说我只是收养的——”他停下来笑了一会儿，亲昵地晃了晃怀里的Damian。“——而 **我** 就喜欢开玩笑说他，哈哈哈，是个小恶魔，很可能是从试管之类的东西里生出来的。”

Poppy对此笑得稍微真实了一些，此外还带着货真价实的惊讶。不过她看见Damian翻了个白眼，玩闹地用胳膊肘捅了Tim的肋骨（下手远比看起来重，这个小混蛋），于是之后她说：“男孩子就是男孩子，我只能这么说。”

然后她的表情严肃起来，说：“那么我们换个稍微严肃点的话题。Damian，有关你母亲的身份，尽管早在你还没有出现在媒体面前的时候人们就在询问这个问题，但至今都依然是个迷。”她放低嗓音，身体往前倾，摆出一副秘密的姿态。“你能不能跟我说说你妈妈？你和她依然保持联系吗？”

Damian皱眉撅嘴，露出困惑的、悲伤的表情。他把身体往Tim方向转，可怜兮兮地抬头看着他，一只手抓住了他身侧。但依然确保摄像机镜头能够完整地拍摄到他。这个人精的小子用 **绝对会被收音** 的耳语音量对他说：“他们……他们保证过的，他们说好了我不用说有关她的事情……”

Tim把Damian圈在自己身侧，皱起眉头说：“La Peer女士。我们不会回答任何有关Damian母亲的问题。”

难怪这些混蛋没法在节目开始之前向他们提供今天计划中的问题。很好，Tim相信Bruce会有话要说的。

“当然。”她举起双手，说。“当然。每个人都有自己的隐私。那么Timothy，自从你，啊，遭遇那次暗杀未遂之后……你的生活显然发生了一些变化。很多观众都表达了对你的关心，特别是观看了几个月前那起事件的录像之后，让人 **不忍回看** 的景象。那么你 **现在** 怎么样了？”

“啊，”Tim说。他稍微放开了Damian，让他能够坐直。不过那孩子依然被Tim半抱在身边。“我有些时候状态很好，当然也有糟糕的日子。不过我毫无疑问在好转。上周我有两天都能够不用装腿部支架了！不过我依然需要拄着拐杖，很显然。”

“真是好消息，Timothy。”Poppy对他说。“你从家人那里得到很多帮助吗？我是说，考虑到你现在行动不便。”

“你在开玩笑吗？”Tim灿烂地笑道。他搭在Damian肩膀上的那只手顺势捏了捏男孩的脸蛋，说：“拜托，任谁看看这张脸蛋就都能 **看出来** 他继承了他爸爸那颗柔软的心。”

“真是一张属于小天使的脸。”Poppy认真地表示同意。

你—死—定—了。趁着Poppy再次对他们来参加节目表示感谢，Damian在他的肋骨上用摩尔斯电码敲击说。Tim胜利地对着镜头微笑，胳膊狠狠地箍住身边的杀手宝宝。某个小男孩的笑容正在变得越来越勉强。

“早安哥谭为您呈现，”Poppy对着镜头说。“如此温暖人心的一家人。”


End file.
